Love and the End of all Things
by Atlantianis
Summary: When the cosmos most likely will come to its untimely end at the hand of Thanos. All must prepare to play their part. Follows Loki and Sigyn, from about the end of Thor: The Dark World until Infinity War part 2. I will most probably not make any changes if the story is still in process after Thor: Ragnarok. Rated M for mature themes.
**A/N: This story is my imagining of an alternative future, and past. My story will focus on Loki and Sigyn from a time after Thor: The Dark World, and through to the end of Infinity War part 2. Which I know is risky, because I'm planning on publishing the entire fanfic before the films have arrived. But please join me in my little adventure. Loki will probably be a bit off canon, but I hope ill be able to explain this through the story. Sigyn is not so much based upon her Marvel version, since I find that character utterly annoying (seriously). But, seeing a lot of the other fan fictions in here, she won't be too different to what you´re used to.**

 **Hope you will enjoy my story, and please review. When it comes to publishing, I can't make any promises because of uni, but I have the entire story done in my head, I only need to get it on paper.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xx Atlantianis**

He was standing anxiously outside the door leading to the throne room. There shouldn't be any reason for him to feel in such a way, outside his own halls. He was now, after all, the undisputed king of Asgard. The current Allfather. Protector of the nine realms. And much more importantly, he was Loki. There shouldn't exist a reason for him to doubt himself. Not anymore.

He nods to the einherjar standing by the door, signalling the guards to open them. Below the staircase, far into the room stood a figure with her shoulders towards him. Refusing to acknowledge her company. Loki´s footsteps sounded hard into the halls walls, their echo bouncing back and forth in the metallic, golden hall. He stopped when he stood a mere five meters away form her. Respecting her distance.

"Hello, again, my dear sweetheart," he purred to her. He was still surprised by her reaction. They had been separated for over a decade, him being thought dead at least twice during that duration. He had believed she would run into his arms, showering him in kisses. But here she was, literally giving him a cold shoulder. She merely looked at him through the corner of her eyes, giving him nothing.

"Darling, I do believe I deserve a warmer welcome," he tried again. She turned her head towards him, eyes warm with rage, piercing through his soul. She quickly walked up to steps towards the throne, then turning her entire body for him so see. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered her. Brown hair set in a braid that hung over her shoulder, milky skin which, if possible, should challenge his own paleness, big dark blue eyes and soft pink lips. She still looked like she was in her youth, despite her near two thousand years. She was wearing a navy blue dress, with a leather corset that crisscrossed downwards, enhancing her small waist, and full hips.

"You _deserve_ a warmer welcome?" she asked incredulously. Loki sighed in response,

"What have I possibly done to deserve such a behaviour form you?" he snapped back. It did not matter that she was his wife, he was now king. She should know better than to treat him this way.

"YOU LEFT ME!" her scream crashed against the golden walls, enhancing its strength. Her eyes were locked on him, warm tears brimming its edges. Loki cowered under her gaze, and deep down he had to admit that he was frightened of her. In defence, he tipped his head back, looking at her through the length of his nose, plastering on a bored and arrogant face. A face he was so used to using throughout his entire life.

A slap rung out through the hall, still not calculated what had happened, Loki touched his, now sore, face.

"Don't you dare use that face on me," she was fuming. How had Loki managed to miscalculate the situation so badly? What had he specifically done, or maybe, what had he neglected to do? But right now that really didn't matter.

He sat down on his knees, now enhancing the difference in height between them. He placed his hand upon his heart.

"My dearest Sigyn. I truly understand your anger, but please know, that from the bottom of my heart – I apologize," he looked up on her, hopeful of her reaction. She wanted to be angry with him. But she also knew that he would be unable to lie to her.

When she was set to marry Loki, all those years ago, Odin was worried on the behalf of the woman he thought fragile. Odin was sure Loki would only treat Sigyn as some temporary plaything, having his way with her and then quickly growing bored of her. Who knows what Loki would do to her when he no longer cares. As a condition for their marriage, they had to agree to a soulbond. A soulbond is a very powerful magical contract, which binds the souls of the two involved. It consists of three parts: one consequence on the behalf of both involved, and two separate vows from the participants. Does one of the participants break their vow, they would die. And the consequence of such a soulbond, is if one gets killed the other one will die, because a body cannot live without a soul. In this particular bond, Loki vowed – as he was ordered by Odin, to never lie towards Sigyn. And Sigyn in return vowed her eternal fidelity towards Loki.

Sigyn fell down on the steps she stood on, her watery eyes now releasing its content and tears streaming down her eyes.

"You promised me you´d come back," she said while her head hung down her shoulders.

"I promised you, and I failed. I am sorry," he wobbled towards her on his knees. Hadn´t it been such a serious situation, it would be hilarious.

"They never told me they though you died. They never came to see if it were true, to see if I lived. They never told me when you came back and got imprisoned. _Why_? Why would they do such things?" her voice got louder the more she spoke. But the questions she asked were rhetorical, they both knew why they did all those things – or rather, why Odin did such things.

"He´s dead now," Loki stated. "He cannot bother our lives anymore. You are my queen," he whispered into her ear. She leaned into him, and he kissed her on her forehead. She turned her head so she could see his face, memorising the new wrinkles he had gotten since last she saw him. Whatever had happened to him had aged him, severely. She kissed him from this new angle.

"I am sorry Loki, I shouldn't have screamed at you,"

"No, no. You had every right to. I am somewhat to blame for what had happened," he answered, looking at her.

"What happened to you, Loki?" she asked. He knew she would need an explanation, and she deserved the full, long and painful version of the story. He huffed, now was not the place and time for it. She blinked slowly in acknowledgement, she understood.

She sat back on the stair, quickly dried her face and smiled a half-hearted, broad, toothy grin. Loki looked back at her, and chuckled at the action.

"Come on," she said as she stood. "There´s something I need to show you," she took his hand, and lead him out of the hall.


End file.
